The Late arrival of a Tardis
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: The doctor has got the time wrong and find that clara has been locked up. But will she recover after her three year in the asylum Because her dad didn't belive her. The doctor will stay and look after clara hoping soon to be back on there adventures in the tardis together
1. Chapter 1

the doctor landed outside Clara's flat as normal and ran to the door and frowns when she's not was all where it belongs, except her cupboard in the bathroom and her wardrobe had been emptied in a hurry.

he frowns and sonics open her door and looks round he goes back to the tardis and tries to phone her

her father answers the phone Dave Oswald speaking. " Hello? "

he frowns* " oh..hello is Clara there?"

" Excuse me, who am I talking to?" Said dave.

" oh sorry I'm the doctor a friend of Clara's! "

" Sorry who ? " said dave.

"the doctor we've known each other for ages and I've just come to see her and she's not at her flat. "

I'll be there in a minute!] " he hangs up.

he frowns looking confused and puts the phone down

Soon Dave arrives and walks towards him " Now tell me who you are. "

he frowns " I told you I'm the doctor a friend of Clara's now where is she and why are you answering her phone"

" You can't be the Doctor! Please tell me you're lying! The Doctor and his adventures are made up by my daughter it's the reason why she "

" made up? No no all of that's true and the reason she's what? " he asks frowning

" She's not here! She's-She's in north England at the..Denbigh Asylum.. " he looks down.

" asylum? I've only been gone a week and she gets put in an asylum blimey"

He frowns " She's been there for almost three years now.. "

" three years? Oh god I need to go and get her out they made a mistake she's not mad I just didn't turn up again"

" I can't believe it.. I-I put my sweet girl in there for no reason.." he burries his face in his hands.

the doctor bites his lip " I'm going to get her out and she'll be fine probably annoyed at me but still at least she'll be free "

" You can't just take her away . She might not have been mad when she got there, but she .. She spent three year doctor " said dave.

he frowns " ok well I'll talk to her see if I can help I get her back i promise "

he nods " Tell her that I am sorry. And I'll come up to see her tomorrow "

The doctor nods " yeah ok I will " he runs into the tardis and sets the controls arriving and runs to the reception area of the asylum_and talks to the receptionist* hi I'm here to see Clara Oswald

" Ah, you're the friend Mr. Oswald told me about, John Smith. Please follow me." the woman leads him through corridors and unlocks the door to Clara's room*

" Call if you need help with her. I'll lock the door again." Sad woman.

he nods " ok thank you" he slowly walks into her room and speaks softly" Clara?"

Clara was sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace, her back turned towards the door.

he bites his lip and slowly walks over to her and touches her shoulder gently " hey Clara it's me "

she gasps and spins around, her eyes widen when she recognizes him.

" hey hey keep calm it's ok I'm here I'm here I'm so sorry about all of this the tardis must have messed up " he cups her cheeks gently moving some hair out of her eyes.

She whimpers and pulls back, quickly shuffling away.

" hey come on I'm sorry but I'm here now I'm going to get you out ok " he speaks in a gentle voice.

she breaths heavily, staring terrified at him.

" Clara...say something please " he says feeling guilty and worried about her.

" Wh-Why? " She looks down at the floor.

he sighs" I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen Clara I..I didn't know I thought I was gone a week"

She starts to cry silently, trembling.

" oh no no come on dont cry " he hugs her tight. she gasps as he hugs her, still crying.

" hey please stop crying talk to me come on ai it's me you know me"

She screams and hits him, quickly hiding in a dark corner.

he jumps back holding his hands up " ok ok it's fine it's ok please just talk to me"

she breaths heavily and backs away more into her corner.

he sighs " I'm not going to hurt you I'd never hurt you Clara please I know your not mad"

she doesn't answer, and watches him quietly.

he reaches into his jacket and takes out a photo of the holding each other " hey look at this remember this where were we then"

she slowly and carefully steps closer.

" yeah there we go " he puts the photo in front of her. " remember you were saying how it was to warm you'd end up looking like a tomato remember "

she looked at the picture and nods " Hmh.. I remember that "

" yeah there we go " he smiles kindly " and then I kept calling you tomato face remember. " he grins at clara.

she nods again " I know.."

he smiles " and you know I'm so sorry about what happened clara my lovely clara "

she nods once more " I thought you didn't want to travel with me anynore.."

" no of course not its just the tardis messed up that's all now do you wanna get out of here " he asks softly.

she carefully snuggles into him " Maybe.."

he puts his arm round her and pulls her close " I'll go and have a word with someone yeah?!

" It won't be that easy.. " said clara looking down.

"yeah it will because you weren't lying so your not mad are you so it'll be easy trust me "

" But-.. I..mmh.. They won't let me go even if they believe me now." Said clara looking into his eyes.

" why not though they'll know you've been telling the truth?"

" Because this place changed me.." Clara.

" well the sooner we get you out the sooner you can get back to your normal self"

" Uhmm ..M-Maybe." Said clara.

" ok I'll go and talk to someone and see if we can get you home I'll be right back I promise "

she gasps slightly when he leaves, hesitating to let go of his hand and waits impatiently for him to come back, pacing around the room.

he goes to find someone in charge " excuse me I'm here about Clara Oswald you need to let her out she's not mad I'm the doctor"

Clara's Doctor listens carefully to what he is told.

" Oh dear.. That poor girl, she's been in here for no reason!" Said the man.

" yeah she has so can we just let her out I'll take her home now "

" Listen, she has spend a very long time here and possibly really has gone mad now. But now we know what's really going on and we can help her properly. You should stay though. You're relationship with her is very close, it'll help her and we can help her properly. You should stay though. You're relationship with her is very close, it'll help her to have turn around " said the man.

he nods. " yeah ok I'll stay with her I'll go back to her now " he walks back to her room

" hey Clara " he says softly.

she has hidden in the shadows again " Hmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm afraid there not going to let you out but there going to let me stay here with you so we can get you all better "

she mumbles " Told you.. "

" oh well I'll stay here and keep you company now come out the corner and show me your lovely face "

" No. I look terrible. " clara tries to hide her face from him.

" I'm sure you don't now come here " he sits on her bed and opens his arms

She slowly and hesitantly takes a few steps forwards.

" there we go see you look absolutely lovely Clara " he smiles

she looks down and quietky shuffles over to her armchair.

he bites his lip and goes slowly over to her " so are you allowed out to go for walks?"

" Not since I tried to escape during a walk through the garden. "

" ah ok well I'll talk to someone see if we can get you back outside sometime "

" Hmmh.. ". she curls up.

he gently puts his hand on her shoulder " are you ok?"

she takes his hand " I'm better, now that you're here. "

" I'm glad Clara and your dad said he'll come and see you tommorow "

" Really? " she looks up at him.

he nods " uh huh that will be nice wont it"

she nods " Yes.. He's not here very often.."

" oh really? His come" he asks softly

she nods again. " It's a long ride from Bristol up to here."

" ah yeah I guess so..." he looks at her sadly

she looks down when she sees his sad look.

he sighs. " Clara I'm so sorry I've done this to you"

" But you didn't mean to. What about the walk in the garden? "

he nods. " yeah ok I'll go and check with someone "

" Thank you.. " she curls up again while she waited and only looks up again when the door opens and he comes back. " I'm allowed?! " she jumps up.

he nods smiling. " yep you are "

" Is it cold outside? Or is it warm? " she smiles weakly

" hmm it's a bit chilly maybe you should put a jacket on "

she nods and hurries over to the wardrobe, getting a jacket

he smiles and waits for her

she puts it on and buttons it up. he links arms with her. " shall we?"

she looks down, smiling weakly and nods

he smiles and walks her slowly to the garden

she hesitantly follows his lead

they go outside. " so Clara do you have any friends in here?"

" The old lady from room 212. " she smiles softly to herself

" aww that's nice do you 2 get along well then? "

she nods. " She was a photographer! She showed me how to take great pictures with her camera! " she smiles up at him, like a child.

he smiles at her kindly. " wow that's really cool you'll have to show me sometime " he says in a caring voice "

she nods. " I can take prettier ones, now that I'm allowed to go outside. There aren't lots nice motives to capture within asylum "

he nods brightly. " yeah of course do you wanna take some nice ones now and we can put them up in your room "

" I didn't bring the camera she gave me.. "

" ok how about we go and get it " he smiles warmly at her and she nods and smiles at him.

he smiles and they walk back to her room " right then where is it then"


	3. Chapter 3

she opens a drawer and clutches it to herself, linking his arm again

he smiles and they walk out again " right what should we take a photo of?"

she takes several shots of him. " You. "

he laughs. " ah good idea " he grins and pulls some funny faces at the camera

a quiet giggle escapes her lips.

he smiles " how about some pictures of us both together "

she hesitates, before moving in front of the camera.

he puts his arm round her and smiles at the camera

she looks down and takes a photo.

he smiles and looks through the photos " ooh these are brilliant clara "

" Thank you.. " she mumbles

" no problem " he smiles kindly. " hey how about a photo of the whole park"

she walks up the steps and takes a picture

he smiles and walks over to her. " when you get out I'll take you to loads of great places to get photos"

he was standing a bit far from her and she studies him, then holds up the camera and takes another one " This one's perfect."

he smiles and goes over and looks " ooh yes wow that's very very good you clever girl "

" You look..uhm.. " she looks down

he looks at her brightly " I look what?"

" Beautiful.. " she bites her lip

he smiles and blushes a little. " aww thanks you see what your photography can do it can make even me look good"

she coughs and puts the camera into her jacket pocket

" taken enough photos then? " he asks smiling

" Enough for today."

" okay do you wanna head back inside then?"

she looks up at the building and shakes her head

" no okay we can stay out for a bit longer " he smiles and holds her hand

" I want to show you something."

yeah ok what is it " he asks with a smile

" yeah ok what is it " he asks with a smile the gate wasn't locked.

he bites his lip " ah...Clara come on ...just..just stay here for a bit you'll be let out soon"

" But.. " she steps closer to it " I could just walk out of that door.."

" yeah but you'd be on the run think about your family your dad"

" And what about me? Three years have been long enough, don't you think?! " she grabs the dirty handle.

" exactly 3 years you've been here what difference will a couple more days make "

" You know as well as I that it won't be just a couple of days. " she says, pulling it open.

he steps in front of the gate " Clara stop this go to your room " he says sternly

She shakes her head " get out of my way "

" no Clara don't make me call one of the nurses"

" You wouldn't.."

" I would now come on let's get back inside and we'll talk ok"

" no " she pushes him a side.

he frowns and grabs her wrists lightly and yells. " can I get some help over here"


	4. Chapter 4

she struggles hardly with him. " Let go of me!"

he yells out " hey someone get clara back to her room please "

she screams and does it again, before stumbling through the gate and starts to run

he runs out and gets her round the waist and lifts her up and carries her back in " Clara stop this"

" No! " She screams and hits him, trying to break free.

he carries her back into her room and closes and locks her door and puts her on the bed

She hits the door with her fists, crying

"Clara please stop this you know your not going to be let out anymore ok"

" I want to go outside! Let me go outside! " She carries on for hours and when someone brings their dinner she tries to open her door.

he frowns and finally gets annoyed and grabs her and sits her on the bed " do you want me to leave Clara " he says sternly

she shakes heavily, tears rolling down her cheeks " If you want to leave then go!"

" no no of course I don't but if you keep acting like this they will kick me out!"

she pushes him back and rushes to the door again

he sighs " Clara your not getting out and you never will if you keep this up"

" Shut up! " A nurse comes in and talks quietly to him " Shall I calm her down?"

he nods " yes please "

" Clara, dear." she carefully steps close to her, pulls an arm around her and injects her " That's it.." Clara whimpers and her eyes fall shut as she gets carried to bed.

he sighs and sits in a chair by her bed and holds her hand as she sleeps

" I'll leave you some of these." She hands him some needles and pills and a key for the room.

he nods " ok thank you"

" You're welcome.! " The nurse leaves them

he sighs and strokes Clara's hair then slowly takes the camera out of her jacket and looks at the photos

after a while she moves and starts to wake up " Hmmh.."

" hey hey Clara it's ok it's ok " he talks to her gently

" Stay away from me! " she shuffles away

" hey come on I'm sorry but it was for the best you know that"

" No, the best would've been to let me go!"

" ok you got out what next what would you have done?"

" I would've been free! "

" yeah and you wouldn't have had any money any clothes no phone nothing and look...your not in the best condition right now"

" Would you stop talking now? Thank you!"

he sighs bad tries to cheer her up " do you want me to get these photos on your wall"

" No. " she turns away, wrapping the blanket around herself

he sighs and strokes her hair softly Her stomach rumbles and she gazes down at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

he looks at her " Do you want something to eat?"

she nods slowly, without looking up

" ok..um where do you get food from do they deliver it or do we have to go and get it?"

" They deliver it, but I tried to get out when he wanted to bring it earlier, remember. " she sighs. " So no diner tonight."

he nods " ok I'll go and get you something what would you like?"

she shrugs. " I don't care."

he nods. " I'll get you something nice " he stands up and goes out locking the door behind him

she looks down sadly, then grabs the camera

he goes over to one of the members of staff " hey can I get something to eat for Clara"

" Of course." Said the nurse They prepare two plates of pasta and hand him a tray

" thank you " he walks back to the room and goes in. " hey Clara we got pasta for dinner"

" Why are you still so nice to me?"

" because your my friend and I care about you " he sits down and hands her the plate

" But..But I hit you today, I-I tried to h-hur- " her voice breaks and she burries her face in her hands.

" hey hey it's ok it doesn't matter I know you didn't mean it " he hugs her

" Don't be so nice to me! " she moans.

" no I'm always going to be nice to you because your my bestest friend ever "

he says softly stroking her hair

she looks down, sniffing. " I don't deserve it."

" yes you do your still my lovely little Clara and you always will be now come on wipe those tears"

She gets glasses and a bottle of water, moving over to the table and rubs her eyes

he smiles and puts the plates on the table and pulls back her chair so she can sit down

" Thank you.. ". she sits down " Do you have something to light the candle..?"

he nods " yeah just be careful " he takes out his sonic and lights the candle

" Thank you. " she smiles slightly and grabs her fork

he smiles " well tuck in " he smiles and starts eating

she eats just a bit before pushing her plate away

he looks at her " hey I thought you were hungry?"

" I'm ful. " she looks down

he sighs and nods. " ok if your sure"

" I'm sorry..But..I never eat much, why did you think I look like this.. " she looks down at her thin, bony figure

" then maybe you should try eating more " he says softly

" I can't.. Not today. Maybe I'll try tomorrow."

he nods. " yeah ok sure"

she watches him eat

he finishes after a while " there now are you sure you don't want me to put those photos up?"

she nods. " I'll do it myself. "

" no no I'll give you a hand we can do it together " he smiles

she looks away

he sighs " hey it's not long now until your birthday isn't it"

" I don't know.. I don't know the date. Which month is it?"

" November Clara " he smiles

" Oh.. Right then it's my birthday soon.. 27.."


	6. Chapter 6

he nods smiling " we'll have a nice little party here ai and I'll get you a present"

" Who would come to that party. " she smiles weakly and gets up

" well we could ask you dad and anyone else who you want to invite"

" My gran, I want my gran to come and the lady from room 212. Violet."

he nods smiling " yeah ok I'll get it all sorted for you ai *he beams* and I'll make you a nice cake you'd like that"

" wouldn't you " he smiles kindly at her

she settles on the bed " But I don't want my Dad to bring his girlfriend, Linda. " she says seriously

He nods " yeah ok I'll have a word with him make sure he doesn't ok"

she takes the camera and looks at the pictures again

he smiles and sits next to her and looks at them " they are very good photos those"

" she nods " Can you get them printed tomorrow?"

" yeah course we can " he beams at her

" Thank you.. " she gets up and disappears in her small bathroom.

" he sighs and leans back against the wall"

she comes back after a while, changed into her pyjamas

he smiles. " ah all ready for bed then ok umm I'll go and ask someone if we can get an extra bed in here for me"

she nods and cuddles into the armchair.

he stands up and goes outside " hey can we get another bed in here"

" Ah right! A moment please." Said the nurse. they soon carry a bed inside, placing it next to hers

he smiles. " ah brilliant thank you "

" No worries! Goodnight!" said the nurse as they leave

he smiles and gets in his bed. " right night Clara"

" she watches him, sitting on the armchair " Are you sleeping in tweed?"

" hmm?..oh yeah good point one sec " he goes out and comes back with some pyjamas

" It has a fitting bow tie! " she points to it, giggling quietly

he nods grinning " yeah it does I like these pyjamas back in a second I'll just get changed *he goes into the bathroom"

in the meantime she moves and cuddles into her bed

he comes back in and smiles at her " right all snuggled up?"

" she peaks up from under the blankets and nods"

he smiles and goes over and tucks her in then places a kiss on her cheek " goodnight Clara"

" Goodnight.. It's nice not to be alone at night.."

he nods. " and you will never have to again " he gets into his bed

she closes her eyes and tries to sleep

he slowly falls asleep. hands to her ears

he wakes up and looks at her " hey are you ok?"

she shakes her head, her eyes shut

he stands up and walks over and hugs her. " it's ok it's ok I'm here"

" Can hear that? " she slowly lets her hands sink " The moaning and screaming?"

he nods and speaks softly. " yeah I can dont worry just ignore it

she whimpers and snuggles into him

" hey do you want to stay in my bed and I'll keep you nice and safe ai? " he asks in a soft kind voice

she looks up, then turns away but stays in his arms

he nods " ok it's ok come on then get back into bed"

she lets him lead her, gazing across the room

she lets him lead her, gazing across the room

she whimpers and rocks back and forth


	7. Chapter 7

he looks up at her " just block it out Clara don't think about it"

she whimpers more " I can't!"

he stands up and talks to her softly " what's your favourite song?"

" Uhm..Mmm.. Dunno.. Maybe something by Mumford and Sons.."

ok well I want you to play that song in your head think of those lyrics"

she closes her eyes, frowning as he smiles and watches her she shakes slighly

he kneels by her and takes her hand " hey hey it's ok what's wrong"

he holds her close " it's ok it's all ok clara "

after almost two hours she eventually drifts off again.

he smiles and lies her gently back down on her bed and puts the covers round her.

" Mmhm.. " She frowns in her sleep.

he strokes her hair softly to keep her calm she falls into a deep sleep now and cuddles the pillow.

she closes her eyes, frowning he smiles and watches her

she shakes slighly he kneels by her and takes her hand " hey hey it's ok what's wrong"

She pulls her arms around his neck and cuddles into him.

he holds her close " it's ok it's all ok "

after almost two hours she eventually drifts off again.

he smiles and lies her gently back down on her bed and puts the covers round her

" Mmhm.. " She frowns in her sleep.

he strokes her hair softly to keep her calm.

she falls into a deep sleep now and cuddles the pillow.

he smiles and gets into his own bed.

she mumbles in her sleep every now and then, but sleeps peacefully

She eventually falls asleep.

Someone quietly brings in breakfast in the morning. after a while he slowly wakes up and looks over at her. she's still asleep, but not long after and she starts moving.

he smiles and watches her and puts the breakfast on the table ready for her to eat.

she gasps and sits up straight. he looks over at her " are you ok?"

" H-Huh?! ..Uhm.. Uh huh.. " she frowns to herself.

he nods " ok well I've got breakfast here all ready for you " he smiles.

she gets out of bed, looking at him who's already dressed and then at the filled table.

he smiles and pulls back a chair for her " eat up then we can get the photos printed off ai"

she nods and sits down " Thank you.."

" no problem Clara and your dads coming here as well ai " he smiles trying to keep her happy.

" right " She looks at all the food for quite a while.


	8. Chapter 8

he looks at her " Clara remember you promised me you'd eat a lot today"

**"** maybe a bit more not a lot . " She takes a toast.

**"** ok but please try just for me"

"Hmh.. " She puts butter and honey on it and starts to nibble a bit.

he watches her as she does. she puts the plate aside again " Mmhm.."

he sighs "come on Clara a bit more" she sighs and looks at her plate

**"** come on at least just finish the toast"

she takes it and studies it, taking a tiny bites every once in a while.

he sighs as he watches her. " I'm sorry.. " she mumbles.

**"** it's ok it's not your fault but you need to eat to keep your strength up "

she eventually finishes the toast, sighing.

**"** there we go that wasn't to bad was if " The Doctor smiles.

she shrugs "It wasn't nice either.. "

"hey how about I see if we can do some cooking you can make a nice soufflé for dinner " he smiles.

**"** My soufflés are awful." Clara looks at him.

"no their not and anyway you enjoy making them don't you " he smiles.

she nods weakly " I do. " she gets up and disappears in the bathroom, taking a shower and getting dressed.

he sits on the bed waiting for her. Clara returns "The photos? Bow?"

he nods " yeah come on we'll get them now and you can decorate your room with them " he smiles at her.

she clutches the camera to her chest and waits in front of the door*

**"** now Clara of we go out you're not going to try to escape again?"

she looks down " N-No. I don't think so.."

"ok good " he holds her hand and opens the door.

she peaks outside into the corridor, before stepping out of the room.

**"** right come on printer rooms just down here " he walks her down the corridor.

she peaks out of the front windows and into the streets while following him. The Doctor notices her looking. "soon you'll be back out there Clara you and me ai"

she shakes her head and quickly moves on. They go into the printer room " so you want them all printed."

"But different formations, I want some to be bigger than others."

**"** ok you choose which ones you want big " he smiles and moves over to the printer to select it.

she chooses one of them together and the last one she took of him. Alone in the marvellous pose to be printed bigger.

he smiles "now do you want to press the print button?"

she presses it and watches the pictures coming out, sitting in front of it.

He smiles as the pictures come out. She takes a closer look at them and then gets up.

" right let's go and put these up ai" she looks around and grabs some frames which are standing around " Now we can."

**"** ok come on then " He smiles warmly and they go back to the room.

she puts then into fitting frames and looks around, searching for the right placed on the walls.

he smiles and looks round " how about the one of us just above the fireplace"

she nods approvingly " And the smalls ones on that part of the wall and the big one of you..I want it..hmm.."

he smiles and playfully salutes " yes ma'am " he grins and they start putting the photos up.

she holds it in her hands, looking around "Uhm..mmh..There. On the opposite wall of the armchair. "

he nods " yeah ok " he smiles " do you want me to put it up?"


	9. Chapter 9

she nods " Yes, please.. " she watches him putting it up.

he nods and slowly puts them up carefully then stands by her side looking around " there that looks nice doesn't it " he smiles

she nods again and someone knocks. Her dad comes in together with Linda " Dad " she hugs him.

he smiles as Clara's dad hugs her " hey honey how are you precious" said Dave Oswald. " Hmmh.. Better.."

"thats great honey " he looks around the room " those are nice photos"

" We took 'em yesterday. "

**"** well there very very nice" linda smiles sweetly and fake. " Aww Clara dear are you happy now your boyfriends here "

She wraps her arms around herself and stares down, ignoring her.

The Doctor puts his arm round Clara " well I'm not leaving her again I'm staying here until she's released "

"Thank you Doctor. " *Linda secretely rolls her eyes.

Clara sits down on her bed " would anyone like a cup of tea" said the Doctor. They both nod " Yes, tea is nice.."

**"** mm yes it is I'll be right back clara ok " The Doctor smiles warmly at Clara and leaves the room. she watches him go and snuggles into her Dad.

Clara's dad cuddles her " I'm sorry I put you in here honey you were telling the truth"

**"** I don't blane you, Dad.. No one believed me.."

" I know but I should've done shouldn't I and is he looking after you in here clara? " she nods " Yes he is. He's very kind."

**"** well that's good then" linda walks round looking at the photos. " you got a lot of pictures of him haven't you" Linda looks straight at Clara.

" He's a nice motive to take pictures of.."

" ooh really you fancy him don't you " Linda grins at her

" He's a friend. My best friend. Nothing more."

**" ** well that's how it all starts " Linda teases.

Clara looks up at her Dad. " please tell her to shut up! "

** "** ok ok honey Linda just leave it please"

Linda rolls her eyes again and turns away, Clara biting her lip, fighting her anger.

**"** Ssh honey don't raise your blood pressure ok keep happy ok your friend will be back in a minute" said Dave.

she pulls away from her Dad, breathing heavily " Oh dear.. " Linda sounds annoyed.

**"** hey come on honey it's ok it's all fine we're here your safe"

**"** Get out! I don't want you here! " Clara points to the door, glaring at Linda.

**"** oh come on i was only having a laugh" said Linda.

Clara pushes her back " Go!"

" Alright whatever...nutter " Linda mumbled under her breath as she walked out. She gives Linda another push and shuts the door, breathing heavily.

**C**lara's dad sighs " come here honey " she regrets her action " I-I'm sorry!." " its ok forget it it doesn't matter "** "** But-.. " she curls up on the armchair.

Dave sighs " come on honey it's fine do you want me to go and find your friend"

**" ** What if he left? Dad, what if he left again?! " she whimpers.

** "** He hasn't I'm sure of it there's probably just a queue he'll be back in a minute"

**"** I hope so.. " she shuts her eyes. " Thank god, there you are Doctor" said Linda.

He looks at Linda " what is it what's wrong is Clara ok?"

"She pushed me out of the room" Linda rolls her eyes.

He nods " ok don't worry she doesn't mean it I'll go and talk to her "

" Good luck, trying. " she huffs.

He nods and walks back into the room speaking softly " hey Clara I'm back" " Doctor.. " she whispers and looks up.

**"** see I'm here " he sits down " here's your tea " he gives it to her carefully.

" Can you open the door please? " she fiddles with her cup.

He raises his eyebrows and looks at her " why?"

" Because I want to apologize.. " she looks up at him as he looks at her and nods and opens it standing by it in case she tried to run.

**"** I'm sorry, Linda.. " she hands her cup of tea.

Linda comes back In and smiles sweetly. " it's ok clara dear " Linda patted Clara's cheek gently.

she hesitates, looking along the corridor. The doctor notices and closes the door again and locks it. She blinks at the sudden closing of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor sits by Clara and puts his arm round her gently as she quietly sips her tea looking around at them. He whispers to her " Do you want me to ask about your birthday party?". She smiles weakly nods.

" Ok so Clara's birthdays coming up do you fancy coming round for a little party?" said the doctor.

" Of course! We'd love to, don't we Linda?" said Dave.

" yeah great " Linda says smiling falsly

Clara smiles weakly " I'm looking forward to it.."

The Doctor nods smiling giving Clara squeeze. " it is going to be so much fun"

Clara leans in and kisses his cheek, mumbling " Thank you.."

The Doctor smiles and kisses back " my pleasure"

In the evening her dad and Linda say goodbye.

he smiles " thanks for coming" said the doctor as Clara hugs her dad and they leave.

" that was nice wasn't it Clara? "he smiles kindly she nods and curls up in a ball. he strokes her hair gently "are you ok?" said the doctor.

" Hmmh.. Waiting for dinner." Said Clara.

" ok do you want me to go and get it?" said the doctor.

" No, someone will bring it." Said Clara.

he nods "yeah ok hey what shall I get for your birthday"

" What do you mean?" said Clara.

" i mean what do you want as a present?" said the doctor.

" I've got you back, that's all I'm asking for.." said Clara.

" but i want to buy you something to open on the day" said the doctor.

" I can't think of anything.." said Clara.

" ok well i'll think of something " he smiles

she smiles back shyly " Hmm.." said Clara as he walks around the room looking at the photos/

Eventually someone brings their dinner, smiling. "Enjoy it!" said a member of staff. "Hmmh.."

" ah lovely thank you " he smiles "right tuck in Clara" said the doctor. she takes a seat at the table and pokes around in her food with her fork.

" come on Clara eat a bit for me please" said the doctor.

she takes a small bite and pulls a face "Eugh.."

" Clara come on its fine you can eat some" said the doctor.

" I'm not hungry.." said Clara.

" Clara come on you need to eat don't be silly ai do it for me" said the doctor.

she shakes her head like a child and looks down, pushing the plate away.

" Clara Oswald eat your food " he puts on a teachers voice she looks up, glaring weakly " No." said Clara.

" Clara you need to keep your strength up" said the doctor.

" But I'm not hungry! " she pushes the plate off the table, and it shatters.

he sighs and keeps a determined calm voice. " Clara if you don't eat they won't let you out "

" Dropped the plate. Ooops." Said Clara. " it's ok don't worry I'll clean it up " he says in a determined cheery voice

she folds her arms, stubbornly and watches him. He cleans it all up " there we go all better" said the doctor.

she gets up from her chair and paces through the room.

he sighs " are you ok?" said the doctor.

" Mmhm.. " she shakes her head, scratching her arms.

" ok ok come sit down and we'll have a chat ai " he talks gently

she digs her nails into her skin, shaking her head more. He jumps out and pulls her hands away from her. " Hey hey don't do that " said the doctor.

she continues and whimpers. " Uh..mmhm.."

" Clara come on stop it your hurting yourself" said the doctor.

Nnggh! *she backs away from him*

he holds his hands up " ok ok just calm down ok"

The nurse comes in to fetch the plates and notices her. " Oh Clara, again? " said the nurse as she sighs and gets a straitjacket.

he sighs as he watches them " be careful with her"

"Don't worry, it's not the first time." Said the nurse. She puts it on to Clara. "Now calm down, alright..?" said the nurse.

he sighs "come on Clara it's ok " he says sitting by her

the nurse nods at him, before leaving. Clara stares to the ground.

he strokes her hair gently " feeling better now clara?"

she whimpers and weakly tries to move her arms.

he sighs" that's for your own good we can't have you hurting yourself can we" said the doctor.

she starts to cry and sob hardly.

"hey hey come on don't cry it's all ok your going to be fine " he puts his arms round her.

she cries even more into his shirt, thinking of how it used to be, how she used to be.

"Ssh it's going to be ok we'll get you all better then we can start traveling everywhere again ai " he says softly

she wants to cling to him, but of course she can't now.

he sighs " now if you promise not to do that again I can get you out of that do you promise?" said the doctor.

she looks down for a minute, then nods.

" ok but if you do it again I'm going to put you back in it ok does that sound fair?" said the doctor. she nods again, still looking down.

" ok " he slowly takes the straight jacket off her. she immediately pulls her arms around him with a gasp. he hugs her tight " are you ok now?"

" This is much better. " she snuggles into him.

" yeah there we go it's all happy now and if you ever feel like doing that just ask for a hug ok?" said the doctor.

"Doctor..? " she peaks up at him.

" yes Clara what is it? " he asks gently

" Can you make the Maitlands come here for my birthday?" said clara.

he nods " yeah yeah of course I can if that's what you want " he smiles at her. " have you seen them since you came here?" said the doctor.

she nods " Only a few times though.. " she lies down on his bed where they were sitting, tired.

he looks at her " do you want have a little nap?" said the Doctor. she takes his hand and fiddles with his fingers, looking at them and studying them. "Hmmh.. No.."

"no?...ok what would you like to do then? "he asks in a soft and caring voice as she plays with his fingers.

they spend the days inside the asylum, drawing, taking photos or walk through corridors. At the morning of her birthday she wakes up, smiling weakly.

he wakes up as well and looks over at her and smiles " happy birthday Clara " he beams and gets up kisses her cheek and hugs her.

she hugs him back gratefully" Thank you, Doctor..!"

he smiles and pulls back. " right i got you something it's not much but I hope you like it " he gives her a wrapped package inside was a silver locket with a picture of both of them together they had taken recently.


End file.
